Let me stay by your side
by ritchuuki
Summary: Ijinkan aku disimu saat kau membutuhkanku... Bukankah kita bersama?
1. Ini Kesempatan?

Alan Humphries / Eric Slingby FanFic

-Alan's Apartement 07.11 pm-

Alan memakai kemeja putihnya. Mengancingkan kancingnya satu per satu pelan-pelan. Pagi ini ia bangun dari tidur tetapi rasa letihnya sejak kemarin sama sekali tidak hilang. Sudahlah, pikirnya. Hari ini ia berencana untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, mengingat sepertinya rekan-rekannya sudah mulai terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka sudah tahu tentang 'itu' dan mulai memperlakukannya berbeda. Dibelakang Alan, banyak juniornya yang diam-diam menjadikan dirinya dan 'penyakit itu' sebagai topik pembicaraan. Tapi Alan cukup bisa menahan diri dengan mempertahankan wibawanya sebagai seorang Shinigami.

Harga dirinya sebenarnya sudah cukup terluka karena ia seperti membiarkan orang lain memperlakukannya berbeda setelah tahu tentang 'itu'. Karenanya hari ini ia akan mencoba berusaha sebisa yang mampu ia lakukan saja, setidaknya ia tidak akan membuat orang lain menjadi repot karena harus mengurusi dia. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Alan tak akan membiarkan itu.

Tapi walau begitu, kini ia sadar betul setelah serangan kemarin. Kemampuannya memang terbatas. Sungguh malu ia mengakuinya, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memjadi seperti Shinigami yang diidamkannya—seperti para _senpai_-nya di _Shinigami Dispatch Association_. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi Shinigami seperti Eric-senpai yang sangat ia hormati. Benar, seperti Eric-senpai. Ia sungguh mendambakan bisa menjadi Shinigami teladan seperti Eric-_senpai_. Ia selalu ingin menjadi senior yang bisa diandalkan seperti _partner_nya itu, senior yang sepertinya cuek namun sangat cekatan dan selalu perhatian membimbing para junior mereka seperti pada dirinya dulu. Sosok yang sangat dihormati dan berkharisma. Senior yang paling dekat dengan para _kohai-_nya dan paling pandai membuat orang lain merasa nyaman. Sempurna dalam pekerjaan. Benar, Alan sangat sadar… Bahwa sepertinya impiannya yang satu itu tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud setelah ia terkena _Shi no Toge_, sang 'Duri Kematian'.

Berhentilah mengeluh, Alan. Sekarangpun masih ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga, ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Karena bekerja di _Shinigami Dispatch Association_ juga merupakan mimpinya sejak dulu. Setelah tahu dirinya sudah mati, lalu ternyata jiwanya "dilahirkan kembali" menjadi Dewa Kematian... Alan menerima takdirnya. Alan meyakini Tuhan telah berbaik hati dengan menunjukan jalan yang harus dilaluinya, sebagai _Shinigami. _Alan menyakini bahwa segala sesuatunya merupakan bagian kecil dari takdirnya. Dan dia ingin sebisa mungkin 'berguna' setelah menjadi _Shinigami_ disana. Agar orang-orang disana dapat senang melihat hasil kerjanya karena Alan sungguh merasa sangat bahagia bisa berguna untuk yang lainnya. Ia jadi bisa merasakan sedikit arti keberadaan dari dirinya di tempat ini. Tempat yang ia rasa paling cocok denganya dan membuatnya nyaman yaitu di _Shinigami Dispatch Association_ ini. Alan senang dirinya bisa menjadi bagian disitu.

Alan bertekat akan lebih mengandalkan diri sendiri lagi untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai _Shinigami_. Ia tidak akan meminta bantuan rekannya lagi, ia tidak ingin merepotkan rekan-rekannya karena kesalahan yang ia buat lagi. Tapi juga tidak akan memaksakan diri berlebihan karena ia tahu, rekan-rekannyalah yang paling akan merasakan imbasnya kalau ia terlalu memaksakan diri lagi. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun lagi. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang mengasihaninya, ia tidak ingin membuat orang merasa harus membantunya dan ia tidak ingin selalu harus merepotkan orang lain. Khususnya selalu merepotkan seniornya Eric-san. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berhutang pada seniornya itu. Alan ingat ia selalu dibantu bahkan sejak ia masih junior baru. Eric-_senpai _selalu menolongnya bahkan sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Eric_-senpai_ selalu mejadi sokongan bagi Alan, Terlebih lagi saat ia sadar ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhnya... Seakan dirinya adalah tanggung jawab dari Eric-_senpai_. Ya, seharusnya ia sudah cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menyusahkan seniornya lebih dari ini.

'Shi no Toge : _Thorns of Death_', penyakit yang mengutuknya. Setiap kali serangannya datang tubuhnya menjadi begitu lemah tak berdaya. Dadanya luar biasa sakit. Seorang _Shinigami_ yang dijanjikan hidup abadi sepertinya malah terkena kutukan itu. Ia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan, tapi sangat tahu bahwa ini sudah takdirnya. Ia sudah cukup mengeluhkan segalanya sekarang. Tingal ia lebih berusaha lagi maka semua akan bisa teratasi, semua akan baik-baik saja, itu yang dipikirkannya. Ya. Dan setidaknya ia tidak akan membuat orang lain tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya sendiri karena harus memenolongnya lagi. Tidak akan.

-the Headquater 09.40 pm-

"_Alan-senpai mada konai no_?" Ronald Knox bertanya mengapa Alan belum datang.

"_Ee? Mada konai no kai?"_ Eric segera membalas, dengan melihat kesekeliling mengapa Alan belum datang. Sudah telat hampir sejam dari waktu mereka semua seharusnya berkumpul pagi ini di Headquater office.

"Alan-senpai bukankah tidak pernah telat? Biasanya dia yang paling rajin bukan, selain William-san tentu saja."

"Benar," jawab Eric. Ia jadi merasa sedikit khawatir. _Apa Alan baik-baik saja?Apakah sesuatu terjadi lagi padanya…?_ Mau tidak mau Eric jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Alan Humphries belum datang?" tanya atasan mereka William T. Spears. "Baiklah, mengingat keadaannya kemarin, hari ini anggap saja dia sedang libur. Baik, ini daftar jiwa yang harus kita ambil hari ini. Masing-masing silahkan diterima dan dicek lagi sebelum kalian turun ke dunia manusia," ujarnya sambil membagikan _Shibouyouteiji _(daftar jadwal kematian) untuk hari ini. Ron, Eric, dan benerapa Shinigami muda lalu segera melihat daftar itu.

Eric melihat catatan itu. Memasukan lembar-lembar Daftar Jadwal Kematian kedalam bukunya. Ia masih memikirkan keadaan Alan. _Apakah Alan baik-baik saja? Bukankan sejak kemarin dia sudah beristirahat di Manshionnya? Apakah dia masih sakit? Haruskah aku datang melihat keadaannya…? _Runtutan pertanyaan berputar di kepala Eric.

"Eric Slingby, sepertinya hari ini kau harus bekerja sendirian. Aku akan mengirimkan telegram bahwa partnermu diperbolehkan beristirahat hari ini. Ada cukup banyak jiwa yang harus kau kumpulkan hari ini jadi kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik," ujar Wiliam menambahkan, sambil menekan kacamatanya ke dalam hidung.

"Baik." Eric mengiyakan. Eric jadi berpikir kalau saja Alan mendengar bahwa hari ini ia diliburkan hatinya bisa terluka. Tapi Tuan Spears sebenarnya cukup baik, ia membiarkan dirinyanya ikut membantu tugas lapangan dari Alan selama ini.

"Tapi ingat, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna. Sebenarnya aku ingin memaksamu berpasangan dengan Grell Sutcliff, tapi sepertinya sebanyak apapun kita menunggu itu akan percuma… Atau, kau lebih ingin menunggu Si Grell itu datang?"

"Tidak, tak perlu. Aku sendiri saja sudah cukup bukan?" Eric menjawab dengan santai. _Ya… Aku sendiri saja. Karena aku harus menolong Alan. Karena itu…_

"_Mattaku… _Kemana perginya orang itu." Will terlihat kecewa untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu untuk mengumpulkan jiwa". Di ujung bibir Eric tersenyum menyungging. Sekilas, tapi jelas sekali. Dengan Deathscythe di tangannya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Mr. Slingby"

_Ini kesempatan?_

_-oOo-_

_Aduh.  
><em>Chapter ini akhirnya saya perbaiki... Tolong review :) *dagdigdug*  
>Gimana perbaikan saya? Atau apa masih jelek ya... .<p> 


	2. Sesuatu yang tumbuh

Alan Humphries / Eric Slingby FanFic

- Alan's Apartement 09.31 pm-

Tok-tok-tok! William mengetuk pintu depan flat Alan. Tapi tidak ada suara, dari dalam sama sekali sunyi. Dan ia pun hendak pulang sebelum ternyata sang pemilik rumah akhirnya lalu membukakan pintu.

"Mr. Spears, anda datang?" tanya Alan menengok ke luar. Kaget dengan tamunya yang datang bukan lain adalah atasannya sendiri.

William pun berbalik, mendatangi pintu Alan. "Ya, aku datang. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mr. Humphries? Apakah sudah sehat kembali? Aku hanya akan mengatakan kalau kau masih merasa kurang baik, kurasa besok aku masih bisa menggeret Mr. Sutcliff untuk membantu rekanmu."

"Oh, _well _Mr. Spears, saya rasa saya sudah bisa datang lagi besok, seperti biasa. Semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyanya. Alan tak akan membiarkan Eric bekerja sendirian besok, ataupun bekerja sama dengan Grell. Keduanya akan sama-sama merepotkannya bagi Eric, pikirnya. "Oh, maaf Mr. Spears, saya lupa mempersilahkan anda masuk… Silahkan."

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Aku hanya akan mampir sebentar saja, hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan bisa bekerja besok." Will memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sekarang memang sudah larut. Dia datang setelah jam kerja hari ini berakhir.

"Oh ya, Mr. Spears. Saya menerima surat anda tadi pagi. Maafkan saya karena tidak memberi-tahukan terlebih dahulu tentang kondisi saya tadi pagi. Seharusnya saya menyiapkan surat izin untuk saat-saat seperti itu… Kalau begitu, saya akan bekerja untuk lemburnya juga. Sebagai ganti saya tak datang tadi. Maafkan saya." Alan terpaksa mengakui bahwa tadi pagi surat yang datang dari William itu telah menyelamatkannya. Ia tak perlu datang ke _Shinigami Dispacth Association _dengan kondisi seperti tadi pagi saat _Shi no Toge _yang tiba-tiba muncul menyerangnya dam membuatnya lemas. Ia beruntung tak membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat menyedihkan di mata para rekannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku berharap lain kali kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Alan Humphries. Jika pun kau tidak bisa datang aku yakin sebabnya merupakan sesuatu yang memang sulit kau hindari. Tapi aku yakin besok kau sudah mampu bekerja seperti biasa Mr. Humphries. Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai disini saja," ujar Will sebelum akhirnya pamit pergi.

"Baik."

"Pastikan kau datang tepat waktu Mr. Humphries, aku tak mentolelir orang yang tak datang tepat waktu apalagi jika tidak datang tanpa kabar. Aku tak mau kinerjamu menjadi buruk seperti itu." Will sepertinya kali ini tegas sekali memberi peringatan pada dirinya.

"Baik, Mr. Spears. Tentu saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi! Sungguh!" teriak Alan berusaha meyakinkan sebelum Will tak kelihatan lagi di ujung lorong depan pintu flatnya.

Alan lalu kembali menutup pintunya. Masih tak menyangka bahwa atasannya Mr. Spears akan datang untuk menengoknya. Dia sampai malu sekali, mengapa bisa Mr. Spears sampai harus datang sendiri untuk melihat keadaannya. Apakah mungkin Mr. Spears Diutus oleh Dewan Administrasi Kepegawaian untuk datang sendiri untuk memastikan apakah Alan masih pantas menjadi seorang _Shinigami_? Alan tak mengerti. Apapun hal yang muncul dikepalanya sekarang hanya sesuatu yang membuatnya makin bingung saja.

_Benarkah itu? Tapi.. Aku yakin itu yang sebenarnya… Mungkin saja sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan menjadi Shinigami. Benar, aku yakin itu yang sebenarnya… Pekerjaan yang selama ini aku impikan. Shi no Toge akan merenggutnya dariku... Lalu tak akan ada lagi yang tertinggal__._

Alan termenung, sampai setelah itu pun Alan terus termenung di kamarnya. Flatnya hanya satu ruangan dengan perapian berada di sisi sebagai pusatnya. Warna tembok yang coklat bernuansakan kelam tanpa wallpaper apapun, hanya di sebagian tempat terdapat tambahan ornament dari bata merah di tembok yang member kesan rapi. Kayu perapian di kamarnya habis tanpa ia menyadarinya. Alan duduk di kursi kayu di samping perapian itu, hanya pasrah dan diam walaupun ruangan makin lama makin gelap. Nyala api kemudian padam membuat seluruh ruangan kian membeku. Udara malam itu terasa dingin karena ini bulan Desember, tapi Alan seakan tidak perduli karena ia hanya duduk termenung dengan baju tipisnya.

Alan masih memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya diberhentikan sebagai Shinigami. Alan beranya-tanya apakah yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak menjadi seorang _Shinigami_ lagi? Kemanakah dirinya akan pergi?

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bagaimana Tuhan nantinya akan membimbingnya menjadi 'sesuatu yang lain' atau menjadi 'sesuatu yang baru'… Sama sekali ia tak mengerti tentang itu. Tapi yang pasti jika boleh memilih, Alan ingin—walaupun dia kini tidaklah abadi seperti rekannya yang lain—ia diijinkan untuk tetap diijinkan menjadi seorang _Shinigami_. Bukan karena Alan menyukai mencabut nyawa manusia, bukan… Sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu harus seperti apa jika ia tidak menjadi _Shinigami_ lagi.

Pikiran Alan saat ini bukannya kosong, tapi terlalu banyak hal yang ada di kepalanya. Hal-hal yang kemudian hanya menjadi dedukasi-dedukasinya semata. Dia memikirkan bagaimana nantinya semua ini. Apakah setelah ini dia akan mati seperti para manusia itu… Para manusia yang jiwanya ia ambil. Mati dan habislah waktu mereka. Mati seperti berhentinya waktu. Lalu Bagaimana dengan jiwanya? Akankah ia masih memiliki jiwa seperti manusia-manusia itu?

Atau kalau atasannya menyuruhnya berhenti menjadi _Shinigami_ nasibnya akan lain? Dia akan pensiun, dan hidup sebagai seorang mantan _Shinigami _bernama Alan Humphries yang tinggal di sebuah flat kecil sampai mati_? _Kemudian jiwanya hanya akan menjadi satu titik debu yang terbang di langit dan berkelana sepanjang waktu sampai akhir dirinya lenyap?

_Bebas… Lepas… _Ia bisa mati tanpa merasakan rasa sakit.

Alan tersenyum kecil. Itu akan sangat baik untuknya jika ia tidak perlu menahan Duri sialan itu dalam tubuhnya, dia hanya lenyap. Itu akan lebih baik. Atau, entah setelah mati nanti jiwanya akankah jiwannya menjadi jiwa gelap, seperti jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat yang kemudian akan dimakan oleh iblis? Iblis sangat menyukai jiwa-jiwa yang tak memiliki tujuan... Jiwa-jiwa pengembara...

Atau Tuhan akan membiarkan jiwanya lahir kembali setelah ia diberhentikan dan ia menjadi manusia sehingga ia tak perlu mati sebagai _Shinigami_? Alangkah baiknya jika ia bisa menjadi manusia, dulu ia pernah sekali menjadi seorang manusia. Walaupun setelah menjadi seorang _Grim Reaper_ tak akan ada sedikitpun ingatan selama menjadi manusia yang tersisa, tetapi setiap _Shinigami_ seperti dirinya tahu dan mengenal diri mereka sendiri. Hal-hal seperti dulunya mereka manusia yang memiliki watak yang seperti apa dan bagaimana kepribadiannya, mereka bisa merasakannya sendiri. Termasuk Alan, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana masa lalunya sebagai manusia. Sifat mereka saat hidup menjadi manusia lah yang membuat mereka menjadi _Shinigami_ yang seperti sekarang. Buktinya, setiap Shinigami memiliki kharakter yang berbeda sama seperti manusia yang berbeda-beda. Dan Alan tahu betul. Ia pasti juga bukan termasuk manusia yang bahagia dengan hidupnya, ia rasa. Setidaknya jika ia diizinkan untuk mengulang kembali menjadi manusia ia merasa bisa memperbaiki hidupnya yang sepertinya kelam di masa lalu. Ia tidak akan menjadi orang yang begini _pessimistic_ dan pemurung seperti apa dirinya sekarang. Ia tak akan menjadi orang yang gemar bersedih, ia akan lebih ceria dan banyak tersenyum seperti saat ia tersenyum jika bersama partnernya Eric. Ya, setidaknya itu yang Alan pikirkan.

Diantara semua itu, mungkin Tuhan hanya ingin agar tak ada _Shinigami_-nya yang mati saat ia telah menjanjikan kehidupan abadi kepada para Dewa Kematian. Tentunya, adanya seorang Dewa Kematian yang sekarat dan kemudian mati akan sangat terdengar lucu.

_Ya, sangat lucu jika bahkan Tuhan pun tak dapat menyelamatkanku_, pikir Alan._ Aku akan membenci Tuhan karena itu. Tapi sejujurnya aku sendiri tahu. Tuhan tak akan menyelamatkanku karena ia tengah menghukumku. Atas suatu dosa yang aku lakukan… Tuhan membuatku mengalaminya, mengalami kutukan __Shi no Toge.__ Aku tahu benar ini bukanlah suatu cobaan atau ujian. Tapi ini adalah hasil dari apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tahu apa kesalahanku._

_Aku memiliki perasaan kasihan terhadap manusia saat aku mengumpulkan jiwa. Aku tak bisa menjadi Shinigami yang baik. Serlalu terbesit perasaan kasihan pada para manusia itu. Setiap jiwa yang kuambil, mereka lalu menjadi sedih. Karena aku selalu melihat __chinematic record __para manusia itu dan tak kuasa menahan emosiku. Kegalauan jadi melanda mereka saat mereka tahu ajal mereka semakin dekat. _

Sebagai Dewa Kematian, mengasihi manusia yang jiwanya akan diambil adalah tindakan terlarang. _Grim Reaper_ memiliki kekuatan untuk menarik jiwa manusia mengikutinya. Agar para manusia yang hendak mati dapat dengan mudah memasrahkan diri meninggalkan dunia mereka, ketenangan menuju ajal. Tapi apabila emosi mulai tergerak dan seorang _Grim Reaper_ bersimpatik… Maka jiwa-jiwa yang akan mereka ambil tak bisa tenang, malah sebaliknya, hasrat hidup manusia itu semakin menguat dan membuat mereka tak rela mati. Mereka tak rela mati… _Dan itu mengotori jiwa mereka._

_Tapi aku tetap mengambilnya. Ya, jiwa-jiwa yang kuambil menjadi ternoda karena emosiku. Tak bisa aku menyembunyikan perasaanku setiap kali melihat kehidupan manusia-manusia malang atau manusia-manusia bodoh. Mungkin, cerita kehidupanku dulu waktu masih menjadi manusia tak jauh dari mereka._

Alan tak dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai membeku karena dingin. Flatnya begitu sunyi, dan entah kenapa dirinya begitu kesepian. Saat ini.

Ya benar. Tapi lebih dari itu semua Alan ingin tetap berada di sini… Jiwanya boleh hangus tak bersisa seperti stardust di langit asal ia bisa berada di sini lebih lama. Ia ingin bisa selalu datang ke _Shinigami Dispach Association_, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menjadi rekan kerjanya. Ia ingin terus menjadi _Shinigami_ sampai ia bisa mengatasi masalah yang ia hadapi setiap kali mengambil jiwa. Ia ingin bisa membuat perasaannya datar tiap kali mencabut nyawa, tak akan ada rasa kasihan atau simpatik lagi. Bahkan sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini dia benar-benar bisa menguasai diri dan emosinya. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanya begitu sempurna karena ia belajar untuk bisa menjadi _Shinigami_ yang baik seperti Eric-_senpai._

Tetapi _Shi no Toge _ini telah terlanjur menggerogoti dirinya... Tak ada kesempatan kedua. Bahkan ketika kini ia cukup menjadi seorang _Shinigami _teladan di mata atasannya dan _kohai_-nya. Padahal kesalahan saat ia masih menjadi seorang junior yang terlalu polos untuk menyembunyikan emosinya harusnya bisa dimaklumi siapa saja, tetapi ia harus menanggung akibat kesalahan itu sampai kini. Karena Duri itu telah memilihnya sekarang. Padahal hidupnya kini benar-benar lengkap. Menjadi _Shinigami_ di Divisi Pengumpulan bersama partner kebanggaannya Eric. Berkat bantuan Eric ia sudah bisa menerima pekerjaannya sebagai pencabut nyawa sekarang, tapi semua itu akan jadi percuma karena Duri itu.

Benar, penyakit yang membuat Alan tak berani bercerita kepada siapapun. Apalagi tentang penyebab _Shi no Toge _ini pada siapapun… Terlebih, kepada _senpai-_nya. Sosok itu sungguh ia kagumi sebagai tempatnya bergantung selama ini. Jika ia mengatakan ini semua karena '_kebencian' __ia akan merasa malu__._ Jiwa-jiwa yang ia kumpulkan membencinya... Itu menunjukan dirinya pernah gagal. Ia hanya akan mengacaukan segalanyanya dan itu akan menunjukan seberapa tak becus dirinya menjadi seorang _Shinigami_. Karena semua ajaran dari _senpai_-nya saat itu seakan menjadi tak berguna. Dirinya bukanlah tanggung-jawab dari tutor semasa ia junior. Semua ini tanggung jawabnya sendiri.

_Eric-senpai sungguh seorang senior yang hebat yang membumbing junior bawahannya dengan sangat baik. Hanya aku saja yang salah, ya karena aku begini, piker Alan. Semua ini salahku sendiri._

_Salahku juga perasaan yang tak seharusnya itu tumbuh._

-oOo-

Gimanaaaaa? Aduh aku benar-benar _author_ bodoh yang nggak pinter nulis. Maklum baru belajar… Review please, itu akan sangat membantu-KU.

Arigatou telah membaca Fanfic-ku!


	3. Tak bisa Berhenti

-the Headquater 08.01 am-

"Wiliam-_san, ohaiyou._"

"Ohaiyou."

"Ronald-_kun, ohayou._"

"Oaaamm… Ohay—_eeeh? _Alan-senpai kau sudah datang?"

"Hehehe, kenapa kau kaget begitu Ronald. Apa aneh aku datang?"

"Aa—bukan, bukan begitu. Hanya saja sehari tak bertemu Alan-senpai rasanya sudah lama sekali. Rasanya disini jadi sepi kalau tak ada Alan-senpai… Hehehe."

"Kau ini pintar sekali merayu, lebih baik simpan saja semua itu pada saat kau kencan."

"Oh iya, Senpai. Aku belum menceritakan padamu," ujar Ron antusias sampai-sampai menarik kursinya sampai di depan meja Alan. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah berhasil berkencan dengan sekertaris bagian Administrasi Umum yang terkenal cantik itu. 2 hari yang lalu kami berkenalan saat _Goukon (kencan buta) ne? _Dan sepertinya dia tertarik padaku."

"Kau tahu, Ron?" tanya Alan tenang. "Kau sudah menceritakan itu padaku 2 hari lalu."

"Aaah, benarkah?" tanya Ron bingung. "Tapi pasti akubelum bercerita kalau pulang kerja nanti aku akan berkencan dengan dia. Kami akan mendengar konser."

"Iya. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang, Ron. Tapi sebelum pergi berkencan bukannya kau harus selesaikan dahulu pekerjaanmu hari ini? Lihat, Will memandngimu dari tadi." Alan mengatakannya dengan separuh berbisik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ron tanpa berani menengok kebelakang.

"Sayangnya benar."

"Ya. Gawat. Aduh…."

Ronald Knox, _kohai-_nya itu lalu menarik kursinya dan duduk di mejany sendiri. Kali ini dia kemudian terlihat berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya yang harus diteliti sebelum mereka memulai rapat hari ini.

Ronald sangat santai, tapi masih bisa diandalkan bukan seperti salah satu seniornya yang sering telat atau bahkan tidak muncul, senior-nya yang paling tidak jelas—si Grell Sutcliff itu. Ron hanya character yang manja, dan begitu 'muda'. Mungkin usianya baru belasan ketika ia meninggal dulu, pikir Alan. Berada di sekeliling Ronald membuat setiap pagi selalu ramai. Ia sering sekali bercerita tentang bagaimana kencan-kencannya pada Alan. Atau mengeluhkan Will yang selalu memarahinya. Atau Ron yang sering menyeretnya ikut segala jenis pertemuan sampai dengan _Goukon_ yang selalu ia tolak. Tapi Ron tak pernah lupa mengajaknya.

Tapi saat dia sudah mulai berkencan dengan seseorang, kau akan bisa menghitung berapa lama Ron akan bersama orang itu. Jumlah harinya biasanya cukup kau hitung dengan jari yang ada di tanganmu. Benar. Sesingkat itu. Walaupun begitu, Ron cukup popular. Alan bahkan juga sudah mengganggap dia seperti adik sendiri. Karena entah Alan merasa pada kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah anak tunggal, jadi ada orang seperti Ron yang bagaikan _otouto-_nya merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Alan.

"Ohaiyou".

Dan satu lagi, si suara berat itu. Orang yang bisa menyenangkan hati Alan ketika bertemu.

Alan berbalik melihat pintu masuk yang didorong sampai membuka. Ada Eric disana yang membuka pintu dan memberi salam sambil lalu. Tapi ia lalu melihat Alan, dan pandanganya terhenti.

"Alan.." panggil Eric. Kemudian menghampiri meja Alan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Alan. "Kau…" Eric bingung membuka percakapan. "Kau, sudah sehat? Syukurlah kalau kau sudah datang. Aku repot sekali selama kau tak ada. Bisa-bisa kalau kau tak datang lagi, Will pasti memasangkanku dengan . Merepotkan," ujar Eric. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu yang keluar. Sebenarnya Eric lebih khawatir tentang kondisi Alan dari apapun juga. Tapi menanyakan segala sesuatunya sedatail mungkin juga tak mungkin. Alan akan terluka. Eric hapal sekali sifat Alan yang seperti itu.

"Eric-_senpai_!" panggil Alan lalu berdiri. "Maaf, aku membuat partnerku sendiri kerepotan!" ujar Alan. Lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku!" ulang Alan serius.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Alan? Sudahlah. Toh kemarin bukan hari yang sibuk, aku hanya mengumpulkan beberapa belas jiwa saja. Tanya saja pada Will kalau kau masih merasa sungkan. Kemarin sama sekali bukan hari yang layak kau khawatirkan seperti itu."

"Ah.. ," Alan kemudian mencoba berdiri tegak dan mencoba menatap wajah Eric. "Kalau begitu aku percaya, _senpai. _Tapi kalau aku sampai merepotkanmu, kumohon tegurlah aku. Ya?"

"Iya-iya." Eric santai melangkah ke mejanya sendiri.

-oOo-

Pagi ini Eric hanya tidur 2 jam. Itupun membuat Eric harus menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang jatuh tertidur. Waktu 2 jam itu terasa sangat sia-sia bagi Eric. Harusnya setidaknya ia bisa mengumpulkan lima jiwa lagi jika ia tidak merasa begitu mengantuk dan kemudian memutuskan pulang.

Eric sadar ia harus bergegas. Setelah Alan tumbang saat mengumpulkan kemarin, ia sadar ia harus lebih cepat. Padahal masih banyak jiwa yang harus ia kumpulkan. 1000 jiwa itu tidaklah sedikit. Setidaknya tiap harinya ia harus mengumpulkan 50 jiwa agar bisa cepat terkumpul. Ia tidak tahu seberapa lama Alan bisa menunggunya.

Ia tidak tahu itu, karenanya ia selalu cemas.

Andai saja dia bisa membagi dirinya, dia ingin selalu mengawasi Alan sementara dirinya yang lain pergi mengumpulkan jiwa. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Alan. Saat mereka berada di _kantor Shinigami _setidaknya Eric bisa sedikit tenang jika ada banyak orang yang siap menolong Alan. Tapi jika terjadi kasus seperti kemarin, 'serangan' saat tugas lapangan pengumpulan jiwa… Eric tak yakin dirinya bisa banyak membantu Alan. Tapi paling tidak, Eric bersyukur Alan adalah partnernya. Ia bisa menjaga Alan dari apapun. Ya, walau kecuali dari _Shi no Toge _terkutuk itu.

Eric bersama Alan hari ini seharusnya, kalau Alan datang. Tapi Eric juga merasa lebih lega kalau Alan tak datang hari ini sama seperti kemarin—setidaknya Alan tak akan bertemu bahaya. Tapi itupun kalau Duri itu tak datang menyakirti Alan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau Alan sendirian di flatnya dan _Shi no Toge_ itu datang. Karena itu semalam seusai mengerjakan seluruh paper, ia langsung secepat mungkin pergi ke tempat Alan. Hanya saja ada Will datang sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu Alan. Ia sudah cukup puas melihat Alan baik-baik saja di depan manshionnya.

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi mengumpulkan jiwa. Mungkin bukan disebut mengumpulkan lagi, tapi merenggut jiwa. Jiwa yang akan ia kumpulkan untuk ditukar dengan kesembuhan Alan.

_Aku akan mengumpulkan 1000 jiwa, secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkanmu Alan._

Malam itu ia mengumpulkan 63 jiwa. Masih-masih sangat jauh jiwa yang baru ia kumpulkan walau dengan beberapa hari tak tidur. Masih jauh, ia baru mengumpulkan setengahnya.

_Masih jauh…_

Ia memakai waktu tidurnya untuk mengumpulkan jiwa. Andai saja ia bisa tak mengerjakan tugasnya di _Shinigami Dispatch Association_ dengan kata lain andai ia tak bertugas sebagai seorang Grim Reaper, tentunya ia tak perlu sedemikian nekat dan mati-matian. Kalau ia tak datang ke _kantor, _itu akan terlalu aneh. Selain itu datang ke _kantor_ setidaknya sama saja dengan menjaga Alan. Karena itu ia tetap datang, dan menyembunyikan dirinya yang diam-diam mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa yang murni. Ia mengorbankan apapun, apapun yang tersisa dari dirinya untuk Alan.

Selain dua belas jam bertugas sebagai _Shinigami,_ paling tidakdelapan jam waktunya ia gunakan untuk mengambil jiwa sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan dua jam sisa waktunya ia gunakan untuk mandi ataupun beristirahat sebentar. Tidak, biasanya sisa waktunya itu ia gunakan untuk diam-diam menengok Alan. Semua itu sudah berlangsung beberap minggu. Tapi Eric tak boleh berhenti saat ini, ia tidak bisa berhenti.

_Aku tak mengijinkan diriku berhenti. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu, aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menolongmu tapi biarkan aku mencobanya._

Eric paham benar dirinya akan dibenci oleh Alan jika sampai Alan tahu.

_Tak apa. Tak masalah bila nanti kau membenciku,karena aku sudah terlanjur mengotori tanganku. Setidaknya kau masih hidup untuk membenciku. Benar, itu tak akan masalah. Aku rela kau membeciku asalkan kau terus hidup._

"_Kore ga ore no yuujyo…"_

_Karena ini rasa persahabatanku. Shinigami lain mungkin tak perduli tentangmu yang terkena 'Shi no Toge"… Tapi aku perduli._

_Padahal semuanya asalnya baik-baik saja._

_Tapi tak kusangka, Alan bisa terkena 'Thorn of the Dead'. Untung saja aku cepat menyadarinya. Karena waktu itu aku mekihat gurtan hitam panjang di lengan Alan. Aku kaget, walaupun aku menayakannya pada Alan ia tetap diam saja. Ia tak mau mengatakan apapun padaku. Sampai sekarangpun ia tetap tak mengatakan apapun padaku._

_Benarkah Alan menganggapku sebagai partnernya?_

_Bukankah kau orangyang mengajarkan arti nama bunga Erica padaku? Saat kau katakan 'Hito wa dare demo hitori… Siapapun sendirian, begitu ia lahir lalu seluruh hidupnya sampai ia mati…'_

_Entah mengapa aku yang tak pernah sadar tentang hal itu, jadi begitu ingin menemanimu. Aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa orang tak selamanya sendiri._

_Karena aku tahu kesendirian itu seperti apa. Sama seperti yang kau katakan, sendirian itu kesepian. Aku telah lama hidup sendirian. Telah lama hidup kesepian. Sebagai Shinigami aku juga sudah banyak melihat kehidupan. Kehidupan-kehidupan yang indah.. bahkan kehidupan yang nyaris tak berharga aku pernah melihatnya._

_Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, karena dengan begitu aku merasa bisa bahagia berada didekatmu. Aku hanya ingin dibutuhkan olehmu. Karena, saat kau membutuhkanku aku merasa hidup. Aku baru menyadari ini._

_Karena itu kau begitu berharga, Alan. Tapi kenapa kau terkena Duri itu…_

_Aku tak tahan saat kau membicarakan kematian…_

_Padahal dari semua kehidupan yang pernah kulihat. Kehidupanmu adalah bentuk yang paling indah.._

_Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kehidupan itu lenyap dengan sia-sia._

Pagi ini walaupun masih merasa letih, Eric datang ke _Shinigami Headquater _tepat waktu. Setelah mengganti baju ia segera bergegas menuju _kantor. Deathschyte-nya _pun telah Ia bersihkan. Sama sekali tak ada bekas ia telah melakukan kejahatan. Ia lalu bertemu Alan di sana.

"Alan.." panggilku yang menghampiri meja Alan. Aku berdiri dihadapannya tepat. Entah rasa syukur apa yang membuatku sangat lega sampai-sampai ingin memeluknya. Tapi aku berhenti. "Kau…" aku membuka percakapan. "Kau, sudah sehat? Syukurlah kalau kau sudah datang. Aku repot sekali selama kau tak ada. Bisa-bisa kalau kau tak datang lagi, Will pasti memasangkanku dengan . Merepotkan," ujarku. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu yang keluar. Eric tak ingin ekspresinya terlihat tidak wajar. Sebenarnya Eric lebih khawatir tentang kondisi Alan dari apapun juga. Tapi menanyakan segala sesuatunya sedatail mungkin juga tidaklah mungkin.

"Eric-_senpai_!" panggil Alan lalu berdiri. "Maaf, aku membuat partnerku sendiri kerepotan!" ujar Alan. Lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku!"

Apa yang kau lakukan Alan? Tak perlu merasa berhutang padaku. "Hei, apa-apaan kau Alan? Sudahlah. Toh kemarin bukan hari yang sibuk, aku hanya mengumpulkan beberapa belas jiwa saja. Tanya saja pada Will kalau kau masih merasa sungkan. Kemarin sama sekali bukan hari yang layak kau khawatirkan seperti itu."

"Ah.. ," Alan kemudian mencoba berdiri tegak dan mencoba menatap wajahku. Wajahku terasa panas melihat ekspresi polosnya. "Kalau begitu aku percaya, _senpai. _Tapi kalau aku sampai merepotkanmu, kumohon tegurlah aku. Ya?"

"Iya-iya." Ujarku tak dapat memandangi wajahnya lebih lama.

Maaf kali ini ceritanya begini dan cara menulisnya begini. Tapi sebenarnya aku punya ide cerita diotakku, hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana akan membawa fanfic ini… Aku tak pernah bikin serial bersambung…

Mohon Review… Aku butuh! ^O^ bantu aku…


End file.
